


Emily and Hathaway

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight to Hathaway's life with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily and Hathaway

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible

At 7 am Emily did her usual wake up routine by meowing in James's ear until he got up.

" Oh shut it you furry alarm clock" James groaned while trying to sit up.

Emily jumped off the bed and walked off looking pleased with herself.

At breakfast time Emily makes sure that she makes herself heard. She rubs her face against James's long legs and jumps on to his lap to give him a constant reminder that she is waiting for what seemed like forever for her food. When James gets up and opens the cat food Emily is by his side in an instant. When James brings the bowl to the floor Emily is meowing endlessly right in his face.

" I promise I could never forget to feed you Emily" James chuckled as he put the bowl down. Emily scoffed her food as if she hadn't been fed for days.

James then got his stuff and walked out the door, and as soon as she heard the door of James's car slam, Emily sat by the window and looked at him as if she was saying goodbye. James gave Emily a small smile before driving off.

____________________________________________  
While James is at work Emily curls up on the sofa, on the same spot where James sits and sleeps peacefully for a couple of hours. After that Emily wanders into the kitchen in search for any food or cat treats. Sometimes Hathaway would forget to close the cupboard door where the cat treats were , Emily loved those days as she could have a feast without James getting cross with her, or pick her up and tell her not to do it again.

Emily Jumped on to the desk top , her grass green eyes searching for a scrap of food. On the desk top there was a bottle of unopened red wine, Emily circled around the bottle sniffing it cautiously as if the bottle would come alive and bite her. Suddenly the quiet atmosphere of the house grew louder as the wireless phone rang causing Emily to jump, and the consequence was not pretty as her back leg swung causing the bottle to tip sideways before falling off the desk top and smashing into a million pieces. Emily's eyes grew wider and ran off under the living room table and remained there until everything was silent again. After spending 5 minutes under the table Emily carefully slunk over to the remains of the bottle of wine , sniffing it and leaping back as the smell was over powering her sensitive nose.

As the afternoon came to an end and the evening had just begun, Emily jumped on to the window and sat there watching the drive way waiting for her owner to come home and feed her.

When she heard a faint noise of something coming through the road to James's drive way Emily suddenly became alert and listened out for James's car music as it was the only thing that could tell her whether it was her owner or not. Soon enough James had returned home in his car and as soon as Emily saw him she ran towards the door to greet him.

Once James walked in the house , Emily ran up to James and made a faint meowing sound. James scooped Emily up in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head then put her back down on to the floor.

Emily meowed again seeking for attention.

" Hello to you too Emily" Hathaway said with a small smile on his face. However when he went into the kitchen his smile went from a smile to a frown , his eyes fixed on the remains of a bottle of red wine. The glass was smashed into which seemed like a thousand pieces, the actual wine was a big puddle on the floor, there was wine dripping from the edge of the desk top, it was splashed all over the cupboard doors and all James could do was stare at the wine but eventually turned around to look at Emily angrily.

" Emily! " he shouted . Emily looked at James with guilty green eyes making her self look cute but James was just too angry at this moment of time.

James got his dust pan and brush and scooped up all the glass he could, then as he tipped the glass into the bin slamming the lid shut he cleaned up the red wine with a miserable look on his face. " Anyone would think I've murdered someone" James grumbled as he wiped up all the wine of the tiled floor.

Emily was curled up into a ball on the sofa with a sad and sorrowful look on her face. She didn't make a sound while James was cleaning up the mess, nor did she look at him and he didn't look at her.

_________________________________

After he had cleaned up the wine Emily had sent flying off the desk top, James had to make do with a coffee for his evening drink. James then walked into the living room and sat on the other side of the sofa and looked at Emily, he wide green eyes staring at him as if she was waiting for a telling off or even worse getting kicked out the house.

But James didn't move or speak, he just sat there staring into space waiting for the words to come into his head. Eventually James had the courage to speak.

" You know Emily you've saved me from myself tonight" he said quietly. Emily made a little meowing noise. " If you hadn't of knocked it over I would of drank the whole bottle and I don't think Innocent would be impressed if I turned up to work with a hang over" . Emily looked at James as if she was saying _What's the matter?._

James then picked Emily up in his arms and put her on his lap, Emily happily placed herself on his lap and James stroked Emily while he spoke to her.

" You know when I told you that I have been thinking about Robbie since he broke up with Laura?" Emily didn't make a sound which allowed James to carry on talking.

" Well at first I was okay about it, it didn't seem to affect their work or friendship but then it... went downhill" James hesitated " But lately Robbie's become depressed, he misses being with her and I don't know what I can do to make it better".

Emily stretched out on his lap while she listened. " I feel that its my fault , that I should have done something, said something but again I don't know what". There was five minutes of pure silence , James was staring into space again while Emily was lying still on James's lap looking content.

After a while James broke the silence. " I hate seeing Robbie upset or depressed but I don't want to make things awkward by talking to Laura about it, but I don't want to just sit there watching Robbie getting more depressed day by day either". Emily stirred from her sleep and blinked up at James. " By seeing Robbie this upset its making me feel bad and when I feel bad I drink loads to stamp my emotions down until they are buried deep enough to not bother me for a bit longer" .

Emily stood up and stretched , she then turned around this time to face James rubbing her face against his nose as if she saw saying _This isn't your fault stop blaming yourself for stuff you don't have control of._

Soon enough it was 11:30pm _._ James picked Emily up and kissed her on the top of the head and whispered " Thank you for listening" into her fur then putting her on to the floor. James then stood up , put the coffee on the kitchen desk top and made his way to the stairs. " Come on Emily I better get to bed otherwise I won't be in a fit state to help anybody tomorrow". Emily followed James up the stairs to his bed room , claiming her side of the bed . James soon got into bed kissed Emily on her head again before falling asleep.

As James was sleeping Emily looked at James as if she was thinking _Why do you blame yourself for everything bad that happens to the people you care most about?_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't written any happy stories ( I'm kind of rubbish at them but I will write one at some point)


End file.
